


Mon Amour

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, you are French af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are French.</p>
<p>Miles is infatuated.</p>
<p>You're left alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I got the French translations from Google please don't murder me for bad French I take Latin
> 
> Also this is terrible but that's what happens when writing a language you don't know at one in the morning!

Your English was incredible. Miles was absolutely stunned by the fact. According to you, you were born in America but moved to France when you were eleven. Now you're twenty five and living in America again. Gavin and you had met when you traveled to England and somehow you remained friends. You were hired after Gavin talked you up and caused you to be looked into.

Miles kind of fell in love with your accent and face immediately. After working along side you for a few weeks, he confessed to Kerry that he was "super fucking infatuated" and that "it sucks total ass".

You two are the last ones in the office today. Your computer was having a minor panic attack and you're just checking to make sure your files are saved. Miles is late leaving because the script for RWBY had a few kinks to be worked out and it was easier to fix it there than transfer it and bring it home. He's about to leave when he hears a peculiar noise.

You're singing beautifully in French. His heart feels ready to bust from his chest. "On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses." He quietly wanders to your desk, out of your sight, so he can listen more. "On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux. Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..." Miles sits with his back towards you, just listening and trying to make sense of the words to no avail. "Que tu m'aimais encore. C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. Serait-ce possible alors?" You trail off into a quiet hum as you leave your desk and Miles prays you don't see him creeping.

You do.

"Oh! Miles! I didn't know you were here!" You pause your music and pull out the headphones you had in. He gives an awkward wave as you process. "Merde! Did you hear me?"

"Uh... yeah..." Here it comes, the "you're such a creep I'm getting a restraining order" speech.

All you do is laugh however. "Pardon! I didn't realize anyone else was here."

Miles gets up off the floor and shakes his head. "No, I didn't mind. You... have an incredible voice."

"Thank you." You give him a smile before pulling your lip between your teeth.

You both speak at the same time.

"So, Miles..."  
"Can I ask you something?"

You blink at each other for a moment. "Uh... I'll answer your question as best I can."

"What did that song mean?"

You grin. "Well the song is called Quelqu'Un M'a Dit which means someone told me. And it's really just this person saying how people tell them life is awful and everything and then someone tells them their former lover still loves them. Or something along those lines I think. I'm not sure on how well that translates, pardon."

"...Huh. I'll have to check it out. What were you going to say?" The two of you being moving towards the exit.

"Uh..." you hesitate. "...Voulez-vous aller à une date avec moi?"

His hand is on the door as he stares at you blankly. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Will... you... go on a date... with me?" Your face blossoms red as you ask.

He smiles. "Of course." Miles steps outside, you following close behind.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kerry's gonna be pissed I wasn't the one that asked though."

You laugh. "Of course. ...Wait you were going to ask?"

"That was the plan. But you beat me to the punch. You're gonna have to teach me French you know."

"Mmm... or I can not and you'll just have to guess. Like... embrasse-moi."

He purses his lips. "I'm gonna Google that and you'll be in some shit."

"I look forward to it. Adieu, mon amour."

As soon as he gets in his car, Miles Googles: how to learn French quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Miles is fave.
> 
> Quelqu'Un M'a Dit is fave.
> 
> French is p cool.


End file.
